


Alistair

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Airplanes, Alistair in the modern world, BioWare romances, Dragon Age romances, F/M, Flash Fic, King Alistair, Short One Shot, weather controlled portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: Alistair leaves Thedas for our world.





	Alistair

Alistair checked the time on his cell, set it to airplane mode, and slid it into the carry-on under the seat in front of him. He sat in coach. He could afford buying out all of first class, or the whole plane, but Kate would disapprove.

“Why should someone get less legroom because they’re poorer?” she’d say. “I can’t support such a system. I refuse to buy my way to the front of the line.”

Since he’d met her, he’d never jumped the queue.

He was excited to surprise her. She wouldn’t expect him before the spring rains, if at all. Despite his Fereldan— _English, you’re English now, Alistair_ , he reminded himself—accent, she thought he’d only seen a small part of her world, within a few hundred miles of her home base in the States.

The States. It had a nice ring to it. Two syllables, kind of like Thedas.

_What if she says no?_

No. The Calling hadn’t defeated him and the voice of doubt would not stop him now.

_She’ll say yes._

Kate loved him as much as he loved her.

He’d wanted to come for Christmas, but arrangements just couldn’t be made fast enough.

“Don’t worry,” Teagan had assured him. “You’ll be in time for Valentine’s Day.”

“What’s that?” Alistair had asked, leaning an elbow on the arm of his Denerim throne and sighing in disappointment at all the delays.

“Oh, I _always_ celebrate it with Kaitlyn, though she refuses to leave Redcliffe for London, even for just a visit. ‘I must remain here,’ she says, ‘So you remember to return to your people.’”

Then Teagan had explained all about the lovers’ holiday filled with flowers, chocolates, and sappy greeting cards.

“And your wife enjoys this?”

“Oh yes, very much.” Teagan’s grin widened. “Even before we . . .” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Alistair had blushed and punched him in the shoulder. “Your wife definitely doesn’t want you to share about _that_.”

A month later, it had started to rain over Denerim, and Teagan rode out with him to a secluded stream bordered by thick bushes and mature trees, fifty yards from the road. They’d left their mounts loose to wander home and headed through the damp and dripping forest, taking only the clothes on their backs and their swords and shields on a strenuous hike to a man-sized space between two average-looking trees.

It was easy to miss, even if you knew what to look for: An ethereal shimmering portal of pale blues, violets, and indigo; an uneven rectangle that stretched from the uneven undergrowth of the forest floor into the cloudy sky beyond sight. No one would ever see how high it rose, for when the rains stopped, the doorway disappeared.

 “After you, my dear nephew,” Teagan said with a smile and bow, red hair and beard dripping with fresh Fereldan rain.

With a single step over the threshold, they walked through space and time.

-

Alistair buckled his seat belt and ignored the flight attendants’ safety demonstration. It was his first flight, but the former King of Ferelden wasn’t at all nervous about flying. His belly’s churning nerves were all excitement. He was going to propose to Kate.

And he wasn’t going to wait for Spring to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic written in 2016. First posted in 2019.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm the author of The Amatus and the Altus, the Beyond Circle, Beyond Order series, and the m!Shoker story We'll Fly Again. I also write [Dragon Age short stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/249274). Looking for more Dragon Age or Mass Effect fics? Check out [all my AO3 fan works here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/works).
> 
> Want to chat about gaming or writing? Drop a comment below, or find my e-mail and social media information on [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/profile).


End file.
